


Doragelion

by emqjm84



Category: Doraemon (Manga), Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Character, Catboys & Catgirls, Doraemon - Freeform, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Male Character, Implied AsuShin, Implied Relationships, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Time Travel, this is a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emqjm84/pseuds/emqjm84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu is a cat robot from the 22nd century who has traveled back in time to prevent Shinji from causing the third impact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doragelion

Shinji’s suitcase burst open and to his surprise a boy popped out who looked about his age.

  
“Hello Shinji, my name is Kaworu and I was born in the 22nd century to meet you.”

  
Shinji stared at him.

  
“What?”

  
Kaworu ran his fingers through the back of his hair as if this were an awkward thing to say.

  
“I was sent back in time by your descendants to prevent you from causing humanity to go extinct.”

  
Shinji looked at Kaworu as if he had popped out of thin air which was a perfectly normal way to react given that he had.

  
“If I cause humanity to go extinct how can I have descendants?”

  
Kaworu tried his best to appear placid and cheerful.

  
“You really don’t want to know. Anyways that isn’t important because I’m here now so none of that is going to happen! Think of me as your catboy robot ~~boy~~ friend.”

  
“If you’re a catboy why don’t you have cat ears and a tail?”

  
“You really don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore.


End file.
